oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito
/ | age = 30 | gender = Male | height = 7'7½" | weight = 250 lbs | family = | occupation = | partner = | bounty = ???,000,000 | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | rank = | fighting = ?? | haki =?? | unique = |dfbackcolor = #000000 |dftextcolor = #FFFFFF |dfname = Jouki Jouki no Mi |dfename = Steam Steam Fruit |dfmeaning = Steam |dftype = }}Kaito(海翔), more commonly referred to by the alias Spike(花穂, Kasui) also known as Demon King Spike(悪魔の王 スパイク, Akuma no ō Supaiku), is the infamous of the . Originally born to a mother and father in , Spike had a rough childhood. Due to his mother being of the Fishmen race, Spike's whole family was exiled from Wano very early in his life. His family was eventually captured and sold into . During their capture, Spike's father was killed and he was separated from his mother in an auction. Now on his own, Spike spent some years in slavery, but was later freed in a plot against a . After his freedom Spike knew he had to get stronger. After training under a mentor in general fighting techniques, Spike went to to train in . Afterwards Spike worked as an mercenary and for many years, making a big name for himself and gaining skill through experience. Still feeling he needed to get stronger, Spike consumed the Jouki Jouki no Mi which he had gained as a reward for a bounty. After meeting the great Redbeard, Spike felt he could follow the man, empathizing with his situation. He now sails the sea with the Redbeard Pirates with a bounty of ???,000,000. Appearance Spike will is one to stand out in crowd, primarily because of his height. Though his height of about seven and a half feet is not very tall in comparison to some of the other titans in the world, Spike is considered larger than the average man. Spike is noticeably muscular with very light-gray skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows. Though he is half-fishman, his appearance is almost indistinguishable from many of the stronger people in the world. Despite this, the one feature that is undoubtedly that of a Fishman lies beneath the mask made of bandages he wears over his mouth. Under said mask his face is shaped as one would expect, except for his jagged teeth that can be attributed to his Fishman heritage. Fullspike.png|Spike's regular outfit. 4643959-1165777276-zabuz.png|Spike's shirtless outfit. Spike flak.png|Spike's protective gear. Spike has appeared in many different outfits. When acting as an assassin in the Underworld he wore a plain black outfit and wore a protective flak jacket over his tunic. Though this is the most optimal gear for his line of work he would often be seen wearing lighter gear as well. This includes an outfit where Spike is bare-chested except for a belt he wears to hold his blade, baggy-pants, and matching leg and arm warmers. His other outfit consists of a plain black sleeveless shirt with matching pants and the same leg and arm warmers, though this time he wears his bandages around his neck like a scarf as well as a mask. One thing that is consistent across all of his outfits is a headband that has the crest of his father's clan. Personality As a young boy, Spike was very quiet and care-free. Due to being raised as a half-Fishman in , where his kind was not accepted, Spike was isolated from others only really interacting with his two parents. Spike was very lazy, but loved his parents and would always help them. His father, who doubled as his swordplay teacher, tried to teach him respect and discipline, and was somewhat successful. Spike became very disciplined in combat, but it did not translate to everyday life. Even as a boy he still was very aggressive, but was kind without boundaries to those he cared about. After being sold into slavery and becoming an underworld assassin, Spike became much more hardened and disillusioned. After being taken advantage of a lot, Spike finally learned to reserve his kindness for when it was absolutely necessary. Spike became much more paranoid and suspicious, never giving anyone his full trust unless they one hundred percent earn it. During his training on , Spike became an extremely disciplined man, something his original master could never achieve. Due to all the violence Spike experienced in his early life, he built up a lot of pent-up rage and bloodlust. It was very hard for him to keep these emotions in at the beginning, but he eventually was able to beat them back in order to be a better assassin. His training on Fishman Island further helped him control this. Despite this, when Spike gets going he often rampages without end. So while he is not very volatile and he doesn't snap very often, once he is provoked it is difficult for him to calm down. Spike is extremely reckless and clumsy, to the point where he breaks things just by looking at them. He often doesn't look where he is running, crashing through walls and other obstacles without even attempting to go around them. As a child he would get chastised for breaking things in his home very often. He is so clumsy, that he has fallen off of ships and cast away as a result. Despite all this, when the time comes for him to get serious, Spike seems to shake off his oafish nature. Spike is considered a battle addict. He lives for a fight, challenging many to a fight without considering whether or not they are stronger than him or not. Though his fighting style shows his status as a loose cannon, he is very refined in battle, despite his reckless nature. In battle Spike contradicts himself. He constantly fights to get stronger, but in battle he holds back as much as he can, a habit that has gotten him into trouble many times. When it comes to romance, Spike doesn't understand it. Those who know him describe it as asexual, since he likes neither women or men. The truth is, Spike is in love with fighting. His brother, who knew him well, describes it as him not being able to lust for material things and women because all his lust is focused on battle. This leads to many awkward encounters since he also has no empathy when it comes to sexual gestures. Many women who have tried to flirt with him have failed, due to him being completely oblivious to their sexual objectives. Many sexual jokes and references also fly over his head due to him not being able to relate to them. History Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Styles Swordsmanship Spike's main proficiency in sword play is that of the "One Sword Style", though he does have the ability to use the "Two Sword Style". He divides his One Sword Style techniques into two different categories: "One Hand Style" and "Two Hand Style". As the names show one style consists of handling a blade with only one hand, leaving the other open, while the other uses both hands to handle the blade. Spike also uses a style he developed while on which he calls Fishman Kenjutsu. These techniques use the basic principles of Fishman Karate, but the techniques are performed with a sword rather than the user's fists. Despite all this, Spike's sword techniques reach a new plateau of power when he infuses them with his monstrous . One Hand Style was is a fighting style used by Spike in normal combat. The style is meant to be a hybrid of swordplay and martial arts. In one hand Spike holds his blade, but the other hand is left open for physical attacks as well as Spike's powerful Fishman Karate. Most of the actual techniques are not very powerful, but what makes the style very powerful is Spike's mobility and freedom when fighting. This makes him very unpredictable due to his incredible speed and wide range of abilities he has access to in the stance. Two Hand Style is a fighting style used by Spike when he wants to release an incredibly devastating attack. Spike gives up the mobility and freedom of the One Hand Style for a stance that resembles that used in Kendo. Much like Kendo, Spike uses and swings with both hands, only that Spike is so devastatingly powerful that the destructive powers of these techniques are incredible. * : Raising his sword over his shoulder, Spike quickly swings his sword horizontally in front of him. The technique combines his Fishman Kenjutsu water particle slashes as well as a Flying Slash Attack to amplify the slash's power. This technique was first used to cut down a hoard of underworld agents who were attempting to cover Saint Richard's exit from the Outcast Island auction house. Fishman Karate Spike first uses in the invasion of Outcast Island.Spike trained for six years in the arts of Fishman Karate, and in that time was able to earn a black-belt. Many of the instructors said his proficiency and power rivaled that of the Fishman Karate master whose era ended a few decades ago. His strikes are so strong that they do not need to make contact with his opponent, merely a thrust sends the water particles in the air towards his opponent at high speeds. Haki Ever since he awakened his during his capture, Spike has had an overwhelming amount of haki that even he cannot fully control. In fact, he wears special equipment made to suppress said haki, since he could not control it well early on. The various people who have trained him in using his haki have said he was a prodigy. His first trainer, a master hired by his father, was not meant to train Spike in haki, but could sense an immense amount of latent potential in the young boy. After its awakening Spike did not have much time to hone his skill since he spent his time as a slave. This haki became a weapon and a burden, using it to combat his masters but in the end leading to punishment. After his freedom he was taught by a fellow freed slave who took Spike and his brother under his wing, he learned how to control his massive haki and even surpassed his master in a matter of six months, a year faster than his brother who was also considered a prodigy. For many years he honed his skills in battle, but during his six years in his mastery of haki increased exponentially. Doing a lot of meditating, intense exercise, and even fighting in the , Spike's haki reached the level of one who has been training in it exclusively for three times the time Spike has had it. Devil Fruit :Main article:Jouki Jouki no Mi Kenbunshoku Haki Spike knew of the existence of Kenbunshoku Haki from the time he sparred with his first master, who used it against him sometimes. He actually learned it from his second master after his liberation. His master would make Spike and his brother hide and find each other with all their senses blocked (blind-folded, ears tapped, hands behind their backs). Once they had mastered that exercise, he made them dodge projectiles in the same fashion. Finally he made them spar each other as well as himself. His meditation on Fishman Island further strengthened his abilities. This rigorous training left Spike with an extremely accurate and sensitive Kenbunshoku Haki. His manner of using it is quite peculiar as well. Spike is able to remember someone's aura and can channel his Haki through another object essentially making it a vivre card of sorts. The range of his Haki is also quite large and can cover the entirety of some of the smaller islands in the . Spike can easily use this type of Haki to sense emotions of those around him, but he usually doesn't since they don't interest him. He primarily uses it to sense killing intent as well as someone's intentions of fighting him. He can pick up on these things so well since he felt a lot of it during his time in the Underworld. Spike also can gauge people's power and can measure it on his own scale, similar to the . He uses this to see if his opponents are worth fighting. Busoshoku Haki Spike underwent very harsh training to master this type of Haki. His master would force him to fight bare-handed against his blades. Eventually the brothers had mastered the invisible armor to an extent that they could fight against his blades bare-handed. The next step was fighting his blades bare-handed while they were imbued with his Haki. This proved effectively hard and brutal, as the brothers were unable to fight back until they mastered Busoshoku: Koka to harden their bodies. Spike managed to figure out how to imbue his sword with Haki and also use hardening on it himself, a feat that greatly impressed his master. Once again, he honed this skill through battle. It was not until his six years training that he completely mastered it. During his time in the Calm Belt fighting Sea Kings, he got lost in a storm and ended up on . The presence of such a brutish man was not taken lightly by the , and they trapped Spike on the island. Facing the amazing Kuja armament Haki, Spike had to step his abilities up to the next level to escape with his life. Spike even learned how to imbue his Flying Slash Attacks with Haki. Due to Spike's immense Haki, he is always coated in a thin layer of invisible armor, and he can easily harden parts of his body or all of it. Spike has also mastered the art of coating other objects in armor, namely his sword. If he releases all of his Haki he is able to channel a large amount of Haki into his sword, making it seem larger since it is surrounded by hardened Haki. The fact that his Haki is constantly surrounding him allows him to make physical contact with those who have consumed type . He is also able to projectiles that come from his attacks, which are not necessarily physical objects (wind), in Haki allowing them to strike Logia users. Haoshoku Haki Equipment Swords Synopsis Bounty Quotes Concept & Creation Trivia References }} Category:Pirates Category:First Mate Category:Redbeard Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Rookie